


BTS AS VILLAINS

by hhanna_btsedits



Series: BTS AS VILLAINS [1]
Category: TikTok - Fandom, bts, bts army
Genre: Multi, TikTok, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhanna_btsedits/pseuds/hhanna_btsedits
Summary: The written stories of the BTS as Villains series on TikTok! @hhanna.btsedits
Series: BTS AS VILLAINS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

What makes a villain? Is a person born evil? Or is it a trait picked up amid the chaos of life?  
What is the turning point in which makes a person evil? Where did they go so wrong? Why did this happen?  
Darkness within a person cannot always be contained, and sometimes it will start spilling out the ends that you thought you double-knotted and sewed shut.


	2. THE TIGER - Villain Or Victim?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyungs back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - depictions of child abuse, violence, language and substance abuse. 
> 
> Also, grammar is not my strongest area. So I am sorry in advance.

Taehyung didn’t mean to kill his father. Well, at least he never intended to kill his father. He wanted to hurt him, badly. He wanted to hurt him so badly everytime Taehyung walked through the front door his father would shake with fear, just like Taehyung and his sister Haru had been subjected to for years.   
It wasn’t always like this. They were happy once. A beautiful family, a happy married couple with two beautiful children. When Taehyung's mother died tragically from a car accident it all went downhill. The abuse started only months after. His father turned to alcohol as a coping mechanism. He hated looking at Haru because she resembled his late wife too much. Grief had consumed his whole spirit, and killed the man that remained inside of his shell you call skin. Now, all that remains is dust from his once human bones, and a physical embodiment of grief, anger and hatred. There wasn’t any way out. His father was a police officer, a respected one and he could manipulate the system in any way he needed. Taehyung and his sister were trapped.   
It wasn’t until Taehyung met Jungkook that he found a reason to feel alive again.   
He found Jungkook when he needed him the most.   
Maybe Jungkook was the wrong person to find, or maybe he was the right. Or maybe, we find the wrong person for us at the right times. A person who changes us into something stronger than the weak and fragile spirits we are now. 

Taehyung was standing on top of a construction tower overseeing the ocean. He stared down at the water nearly 50 feet below him. It looked so calm, but he felt like a tsunami. Taehyung didn’t know how to swim. If he were to slip, trip, fall into the waving blue below him, well, that would be that. He would die.  
It was so tempting, god it was so tempting.   
He had stashed money in the pillow cases of his and his sister's shared room. He knew she would find it. It wasn’t enough for the both of them, but it would be enough for her to book a train ticket and leave. This would be his gift to her- an apology for standing by all those times their father beat her. When all he could do was stand there and watch in the shadows, then hug her after as she lay broken and crying in their bed. All he could do was wipe her tears away and whisper “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” until they both fell asleep.   
Taehyung never really liked the colour blue, he always preferred purple- but today the way the sun hit the blue waves below just looked so beautiful.   
He wanted it to take his breath away.   
Hesitantly he stepped forward, the construction tower wiggling slightly as his legs trembled. He took another step, then another. They got faster, faster as he started to walk, then jog, then run, then sprint. He didn’t stop at the edge, but ran right over, until only air was beneath his feet, and he was falling from the sky as if he were Icarus.   
Briefly, before he hit the water, Taehyung could have sworn he heard a voice scream “no!”. But, he assumed he was projecting that onto himself. He assumed that in his heart he so desperately wanted to believe someone would care if he died. He assumed he so desperately wanted someone to tell him not to go, and give him an answer to all his problems. He assumed this, but assumptions are not fact.   
As soon as Taehyung hit the water he knew he would die. He knew that this was the end. He tried fighting it at first, tried to swim up, swim forward, swim somewhere away from the burning saltwater filling his lungs- but he had sealed his fate. It hurt, god it hurt so much. At the back of his head he felt a small twinge of regret- but what did it matter?   
Just as he was about to drift off in unconsciousness, when his body had reached his limit of suffocation, he saw a splash from up above him, and someone swimming towards him? He blinked twice, seeing the shape of what he thought was a boy, then it went black. 

When Taehyung woke up he felt hard rocks against his back, and could feel something pushing on his chest. He coughed, and felt lava-like seawater push out of his lungs and wash out over his lips. He rolled over and began to throw up.   
“Thank jesus, fuck I thought you were dead for real oh my god” someone said, and Taehyung looked to the side to see a boy wearing a black hoodie and ripped jeans sitting next to him, panting hard. “Who are you” Taehyung gasped between coughing and committing.   
“Woah, ok dude chill out,” the guys said, rubbing Taehyungs back.  
Taehyung pushed his arm away, and turned over, leaning back against his elbows as he got his breathing under control.   
The sun was bright and blinded him momentarily, but once his eyes adjusted he was able to make out distinct features of the person who rescued him.   
He looked tall, though Taehyung couldn’t fully tell because he was sitting down. His hair was also raven black and fell over his eyes as he huffed. His shoulders were relatively wide and he was very fit. What drew Taehyung in the most, however, was the doe-look in his eyes and the bunny teeth that stuck out whenever the boy inhaled.   
Taehyung let out a huffed laugh, and ran his hands through his hair.   
“Shouldn’t you say like thank you or something?” The boy asked, pointing at Taehyung.   
Taehyung raised an eyebrow at him, “no?” he replied.   
The boy scoffed, “I saved your life. Were you trying to kill yourself? That’s fucking stupid,” he remarked.   
Taehyung rolled his eyes and tried to get up, but his body was still too weak. He collapsed back down onto the beachside rocks, and a wave of nauseousness took over him.   
“Hey, hey stop don’t go. Listen, I’m sorry that was dumb to say. I just mean, don’t kill yourself,” the guy explained, pushing Taehyung down and holding onto the hem of his sweater.   
“My name’s Jungkook. I saw you up here and followed you, and when you jumped I just… I waited for you to come back up but when you didn’t I couldn’t just let you die so I, ya know, yeeted myself in after you.” The guy, who Taehyung now recognized as Jungkook explained.   
Taehyung let out a laugh, “do you often jump into the ocean after strangers?” Taehyung asked.   
Jungkook shrugged, “only the ones who need me too.”

Needless to say, they became instant best friends. Jungkook was 2 years younger than Taehyung, a senior in highschool and Taehyung worked part time at a convenience store. Jungkook would stop by everyday after school and wait for Taehyung's shift to end, then the two would run off and cause chaos together. Taehyung discovered a love for art, and Jungkook would show up with a bag full of spray paint. It was good, and it was nice. Taehyung didn’t feel alone. He could tell Jungkook about anything. He told him all about his abusive father.   
“He’s a monster!” Taehyung explained.   
“The police are fucking trash,” Jungkook would remark, refering to how Taehyungs father would pull power in the station.   
Jungkook also told Taehyung about the gang he was in.   
“It’s not a gang like drugs and shit like that, we just fight. A LOT. You can join, if you want. They’ll let you in. You’ll have to get beat up though. They’d fight your dad too,” Jungkook said, excited. The two were inside the convenience store where Taehyung worked, eating ramen. Taehyung shook his head, “I’m not much of a fighter. Plus, Haru would kill me.”   
Jungkook sighed, “it’s ok. You have me, anyway. I’ll never let anything happen to you.”   
Taehyung smiled a big smile at Jungkook.   
“Hey, want anymore ramen guys? This one is expired, it’s just going into the garbage anyway,” Taehyungs co-worker said from behind them.   
Taehyung turned and smiled at him.   
“Jungkook, this is Namjoon. He started working here a few weeks ago.”   
Namjoon smiled and shook Jungkooks hand.   
“I’ve heard all about you from Tae,” Namjoon explained fondly.   
Just like that the duo became a trio.   
But good things for Taehyung never really last that long. It happened during Jungkook exam season. Jungkook never really cared much for his grades, but Namjoon encouraged Jungkook to study and for some reason Jungkook didn’t want to disappoint him.   
Namjoon and Taehyung were hanging out, spray painting any empty street walls they could find. It was a normal, chill night. Taehyung had complained about his father a little, and Namjoon throw insults out about him and their strict boss.   
“Honestly, our manager and my dad can just kill each other off, god my life would be so much easier,” Taehyung explained. Namjoon laughed and Taehyung turned to look at him, smiling as well.   
Namjoon had heard the sirens before Taehyung did, “oh shit, police” he said. Taehyungs smiled dropped and he grabbed the bag, breaking into the sprint with Namjoon.   
It was an adrenaline rush. Running away from the police. Taehyung turned around and threw peace signs up at them, teasing the officers in pursuit in the car as he and Namjoon ran across a bridge overseeing a highway.   
An officer pulled out from in front of them, and got out holding up a taser.   
“Stop now!” he said.   
Namjoon and Taehyung let themselves be arrested. Namjoon laughed hysterically as he was slammed against the police car door, panting heavily. Taehyung smiled too, until he looked into the window of the police car and saw who was driving. His father.   
His father got out of the car and walked over, grabbing Taehyung's bag and dumping it out.   
“This your boy, Kim?” his fathers partner asked.   
Taehyungs dad sighed, “yeah, yeah this is him.”   
“You wanna take him home, I’ll take this one in?” his partner asked.   
Taehyungs dad eyed Namjoon then looked at Taehyung, “who’s this?” he asked. Taehyung shrugged, refusing to answer.   
His father rubbed his hand annoyed through his hair.   
“Just let the kid go, too much paperwork anyway. I’ll punish Tae here enough for the both of them.”   
Taehyungs eyes widened in fear as his father pulled him by the ear into his car and slammed the door. Outside he saw his dad approach Namjoon and throw the bag of spray paint at him.   
Taehyung tried his best not to cry.   
When he got home his father threw him through the door, slamming it shut behind him and took off his belt.   
“You want to be a criminal? Huh? You want to go get in trouble with the police? Hang out with your fuck up loser friends? No son of mine is going to be a fuck up, Taehyung.” He screamed at him.   
Taehyung wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand, “the only fuck up is you,” he spat at his father.   
His fathers face turned angry red, and he went to lash out the belt, when Taehyungs sister threw herself in front of him, earning a hit on her cheek.   
“No daddy stop please, I’ll get beat instead please. Tae tae has to work tomorrow too, you can’t you can’t hit him.” she cried.   
Taehyung tried to push her away but their dad just laughed.   
“Fine, nothing hurts him more than seeing you get punished anyway, you little brat.” 

It was a long night. Taehyung watched as his sister was hit over and over again. The next day Taehyung showed up at Jungkook's school in the morning. The two instantly went to Namjoons small apartment, which was connected to the convenience store and they sat there all day listening to Taehyung cry.   
In the evening, when he had finally fallen asleep Namjoon looked over at Jungkook.   
“We can fix this,” he said. Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him, questionably.   
“How? He doesn’t have anywhere to go.” Jungkook said.   
“No, no he doesn’t. So his dad should go.” Namjoon explained. Jungkook shook his head, “no, he would never.”   
Namjoon smiled, “unless he was dead.”   
“What the fuck are you on about, Joon?”   
“You can tell Taehyung to kill him. You heard him today, he wants to hurt him. He wants his father dead. Tell him he should kill him, he listens to you.”   
Jungkook had pondered over the idea for a few days. Namjoon was right, Taehyung did listen to him. But if Taehyung was caught, he would be sent away forever. Unless, he could get the gang to bail Taehyung out. They could sneak in, cause an ambush while he was being transported. Jungkook would go in and grab Taehyung and they would run away. He knew a plan like this would mean he would have to go into hiding with Taehyung, and lose his place in the gang- but Jungkook wanted this. He wanted to help Taehyung.  
So that’s what he did.   
“Tae tae listen to me,” Jungkook said, holding Taehyung's face as they stood outside his apartment later that night. Taehyung could hear his sister screaming from inside. He was trembling with fear, anger, and adrenaline.   
“Kill him. Kill him and then run.”   
Taehyung looked from Jungkook to Namjoon. Namjoon smiled at Taehyung and rubbed his head, “don’t be scared, Taehyung. Jungkook will get you out, and then we’ll all be together.”   
Taehyung nodded, and turned to enter his apartment building. Moonlight flooded the hallways from the window in a sinister way. Taehyung felt like it was taunting him- like Taehyung was a predator in a horror movie.   
When he got to his apartment, 287, he noticed that the door was ajar. He peeked through the crack and saw his father push his sister down.   
The rest went by so fast. He remembers grabbing a beer bottle off a stand. He remembers pushing the door open, he remembers seeing red, so much red. He remembers his sister screaming “stop, Taehyung stop!”   
He remembers looking through the crevices of his blood stained fingers, seeing a red shimmering Namjoon in front of him. He remembers running off into the night.   
He laid low for a couple of weeks, but eventually the police found him.   
They brought him in for questioning.   
“Do you know why you’ve been arrested?” The police officer asked. Taehyung recognized him. He had seen him before when he was almost arrested that night with Namjoon- it was his dad's partner.   
“I murdered my father,” Taehyung said bluntly.   
“Is that a confession?” The officer asked.   
Taehyung turned and stared blankly at him.   
“No, it’s a proclamation.”   
The officer snarled his top lip in disgust, looking at Taehyung as if he was the villain in this story, and not his father. He looked at Taehyung as if he didn’t even know him.   
“Your father was a good man, Kim. He loved you and your sister.”   
Memories of Haru being thrown to the ground flood his head. The bruises, the ripped out hair, the crying, the trauma and insomnia.   
“You didn’t really know him, did you?” Taehyung asked. 

He was arrested. They brought him into holding until his trial date came. Jungkooks gang had connections into the station, and one of the members snuck Taehyung a cellphone. On the day of his trial, Taehyung asked to use the bathroom and messaged Jungkook saying he was out. Jungkook came immediately. The gang fought off all the officers, and Taehyung and Jungkook went into hiding, with the help of Namjoon.


	3. NOTICE

I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I mean, maybe a little bit. Since I already created the stories in the videos I find it hard to focus and write it all out. I have documents started for each member and bounce between them all, but otherwise I always lose motivation. But I will get there, slowly but surely! I know people are asking when I'll post the next part... I wish I knew too. Soon, I hope.


End file.
